Getting Home
by Liontalon
Summary: When two jutsu clash five are thrown back in time. Four of them need catch the other before he damages the time stream anymore than their presence already is. But when one starts to get thoughts of changing things, saving people can the others convince him it's wrong or will they start thinking that way too. There is also the problem of getting home. Time Travel fic. No parings yet
1. Prologue

**Hello people of the fanfiction universe…no? Fine. This is my first Naruto story, oh if any of you read my other stories and are now calling for my head… I direct you to my profile where I have a poll open for what story I should work on, this will be included. **

**Constructive criticism if you please ;) Thinking… thinking…I'm forgetting something oh this stupid thing called a disclaimer, this going to be the only and maybe the first time I write this. It's **_**FAN**__**fiction**_ **I highly doubt anyone think you own Naruto, Star Wars, Doctor Who, any of the categories on here ok.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. **

**On with STORY!**

* * *

"_I wonder… do you have it, young as you are… the Will of Fire?_"_~Sarutobi Hiruzen (Sandaime Hokage)_

* * *

_**(**__**Sandaime Hokage)**_

The third round of the Chunin Exams was about to begin, with a quick glance around it was clear the stadium was full; the crowd was anticipating the match between Sasuke and Gaara of the Sand. Though I was more interested in Naruto's match against Neji. Fearing the disappointed look on the young child's- no shinobi's face if he lost. _'Though it wouldn't keep him down for long he seems to have his mother's attitude both the good and bad qualities.'_ I thought thinking back on when he painted the monument.

Suppressing a chuckle I glanced at the Kazekage something was off with him I just didn't know what and since the Chunin Exams where a time of peace for the villages, at the moment with nothing to hold against him there was nothing I could do. Looking back on the arena I watched as Genma explained the rules to the participants; another reason for my distrust the fact that Hayate the original proctor for the final exam was murdered during the one month break. I suppressed my thoughts and focused once more on the arena.

The first match between Naruto and Neji was about to begin, when I felt a chill in the air and suddenly an extreme burst of chakra far more than any genin, chunin, and maybe jonin could ever make and there was a flash of light in the center of the arena.

* * *

_**(Naruto)**_

Sasuke's chidori met my rasengan full power I fueled more chakra in to match; I looked into his eyes as our jutsu battled one another. I saw hate, pain, and a little insanity; I found it hard to believe that those eyes belong to my old friend. _'Could he still be saved? Is he really gone? What if I try harder?' _as those thoughts went through my head I had to remind myself of something.

'_I have been chosen to be the next Hokage. Sasuke is a threat to the village and that makes him my responsibility. Soon Baa-chan will step down and hand the hat to me then I won't be able to come out and fight him. I would have to have someone else risk their life to take care of my problem.'_

The two jutsu started to become unstable I tried to yell a warning to my teammates Deer and Bird as well as the Kazekage who had shown up recently which wasn't a big surprise since we were within Suna's boarders and Sasuke was a S-ranked missing-nin. But the two jutsu blew apart before I could. Sasuke and I were thrown away from each other, I lost sight of him as my back hit a wall and then the blinding pain of my head cracking as it to smashed into the wall.

As consciousness was slipping away I noticed Bird race to my side, and a single thought ran through my head. _'Weren't we in the desert?'_

* * *

_**(**__**Sandaime Hokage)**_

As the light dimmed I noticed two people sent flying away from each other; one hit the roof of one of the stands and the other hit the lower wall of the arena and lay limp against the wall as the one who hit the roof was already gone. Three others seemed to appear and one ran to the side of the injured person, as the others backed up around the two keeping their eye on the stands or more specifically the shadows.

Quickly summoning a squad of ANBU and sent them to hunt down the one that disappeared, after they were gone I jumped down into the arena and approached the group. I sensed my guards quickly move into every shadow around the arena ready to protect me at a moment's notice. Taking in my surroundings I saw with relief that the two genin that had been left the arena for their match had been escorted- or as what the ANBU most likely did was grabbed them and jumped away much to the genin's displeasure, let's go with escorted out of the area.

Observing the group I saw that three of them were wearing masks, more specifically ANBU masks. The one standing in a defensive position wore a deer mask and had spiky brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

The one at the injured man's side, a kunoichi, she was healing the man and wore a bird mask, what he noticed was her hair she had shoulder length pink hair. As far as he knew only the Haruno's possessed pink hair.

The last mask wearing man was the one the kunoichi was healing, and I haven't seen a mask like his in a very long time not even ANBU will wear a mask of a fox anymore not since the nine tails attack. When I tear my gaze from his mask to his hair I nearly stop approaching them thinking I had seen Minato, I quickly shook off my haunted feeling that came from seeing someone with spiky sun blond hair besides Naruto.

The man without a mask was a little shorter than the deer masked man that stood beside him; he has spiky auburn hair, green eyes, has black rings around his eyes, has the kanji symbol for love on his forehead, and has a large gourd on his back. All and all he looked like the older version of one of Suna's genin, practically the ruthless Gaara, who's match everyone wanted to see.

Coming stand two meters away I saw the genin lookalike's eyes focus on me and the other turned his masked toward me. With a small smile and knowing full well I had a dangerous glint in my eyes I asked.

"Now who might you be?"

* * *

**And that wasn't where I expected to end but its fine for a Prologue. See yeah.**


	2. Chapter 1

"_They say wherever someone is still thinking of you, that place is your home._"_~ Jiraiya_

* * *

_**(Sandaime Hokage)**_

The two glanced at each other briefly before looking at me once more. The unmasked man looked me in the eye without hesitation, something I had only seen another kage do. That unnerved me slightly there something off with these people.

"I believe this is a matter best taken up in private" the redhead said in a monotone voice, suspicion ate away at me, he's too calm.

"And why that?" I said smile still evident.

"Because we have information pertaining toward the safety of Konoha, Sandaime-sama" The deer mask said in a bored tone, though I heard emotions under it, disbelief, confusion, pain, and annoyance. Though I noticed he talked like one would to a kage his eyes just over my shoulder, undertone of respect in his voice.

"And your friend? What about him, he's injured, I doubt you'd leave him to the care of the hospital staff?" this time the kunoichi answered standing from the man she was healing.

"He'll be up in a few minutes, Deer can carry him" Deer in turn spun his head around like he was about to argue when she cracked her knuckles and he went rigid before turning back to me. I watched the interaction with measuring eyes; it seemed that the injured man was a fast healer. The kunoichi also seemed to be a formidable opponent if her teammate's reaction had anything to say about it, it reminded me of Tsunade.

"Are you positive? He took a nasty blow" I asked to see how far her patients would go.

"Sandaime-sama, I'm the medical ninja, I was trained by the best. Are you questioning my ability?" her voice was cold.

"The best? Who would that be?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone" I sighed in annoyance I wasn't going to get anything out of them here.

"Fine we'll continue this in my office" I said and made a gesture for a squad of ANBU to take them there. The strangers didn't fight as they were surrounded, and I noticed humorously that Deer tried to sneak away and get someone else to carry the other man. But the kunoichi, Bird caught his shoulder and roughly shoved him toward the man, I heard him mumble Shikaku's infamous 'Troublesome.' As he bent down and slung the fox masked man over his shoulder and followed the ANBU.

Glancing around the arena I noticed many of the shinobi were standing ready to fight.

"I'm afraid that the Chunin Exams will have to be postponed." I called out to the crowd and was meet by loud protests "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but will ask all genin participating in the exam to remain in the village till the test is rescheduled. Thank you" I then left to follow the ANBU squad and our guests to my office.

* * *

Upon arrival I notice the tense look in the ANBUs' shoulders as they stared at the bird masked kunoichi, I then saw the fox masked man was sitting in one of the four chairs brought in. But upon closer inspection I noticed he wasn't sitting but was pinned to the chair by a kunai. Blinking I chose to ignore it and sat in my own chair behind my desk.

"All right, first things first you can have a seat" I told the other three, only the redhead sat, sighing looked at them expectantly.

"We said we would only speak to you alone" said the monotone voice of the redhead. I gazed at him for a moment before signaling the ANBU away, they were hesitant but left.

"Privacy seals as well" Deer spoke, narrowing my gaze on him I activated the seals. The Redhead then opened his mouth to speak when a groan was heard; I turn my gaze to the injured man, who was rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

_**(Naruto)**_

'_That hurt'_ was one of the most recurring thoughts going through my head at the moment. Rubbing where I cracked my head gingerly, even with Kurama's and Bird's healing it still hurt. Moving to sit up I noticed I was held back by something, looking down at my shoulder I saw a kunai pinning me to the chair. '_What…?'_

I pulled it out and looked around for the culprit, _'Not Gaara, or Deer, or Jiji, Bird has to be… wait is that…? Jiji!' _

I was on my feet quickly, staring at the old man _'impossible… he's dead!'_ tears threatened to spill over and I was glad for my mask.

"_**Calm down Kit. This is real and he doesn't know who you are. You four are in the wrong part of the timeline and what's worse you brought the Uchiha brat with you."**_

'_What do I do?'_

"_**Explain what happened where you're from and that you have to get back as soon as possible"**_

'_Wait-'_

"_**Not now you have officially tuned out and they are trying to get your attention"**_

"Huh?" was all that came out of my mouth.

"_Baka…"_ Bird mumbled, shaking her head.

"Nice of you to join us." Jiji said he wore the same smile he always had but his eyes were cold, colder then I had ever seen and they were looking at me. That nearly caused me to break down, but Kurama pulled me back.

"_**Don't make me talk for you kit…" **_he growled in my head.

"Sorry talking to myself" I responded evenly. The old man raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything there was tap on the window.

* * *

**I had more written but felt this was a better place to end. Also I think some of them are really OOC this chapter please tell me I if you think so too so I can fix it. **

**I need your help here I've been tossing ideas for Naruto tell me what you want:**

**Strong smart Naruto (given really but)**

**Quieter Naruto**

**Loud as always**

**Trying to prove that he's ready to become Hokage (This one is I have the most trouble with) **

**And one mini rant… WHO thinks time is flying by faster than it should I mean it was just Halloween… anyway Please Read and Review ;) **


End file.
